CORE: Cytometry and Cell Sorting Shared Resource (Cell and in vivo Biology Group) PROJECT SUMMARY Flow cytometry is an essential and broadly applicable technology for cancer research to assist with elucidating mechanisms of tumor suppressor and oncogenes, cell-cycle progression, transforming viruses, and to evaluate cancer therapies. It is also integral to studies of cancer stem cells, angiogenesis, inflammation, transcriptional regulation in tumor cells and mechanisms of DNA break and repair. The goal of the Cytometry and Cell Sorting Shared Resource (CCSSR) is to provide a wide range of cancer center investigators with access to cost-effective state-of-the-art instrumentation, expertise and training for their cell sorting and analysis needs. This technology continues to develop at a rapid pace, especially with the advent of novel tools and reagents, increased computational capacity and more cost-effective optical equipment. To keep pace with changing technologies and growth of users over the past 4 years, the CCSSR has expanded its space with new lab renovations, added a satellite facility at our affiliated Texas Childrens Hospital Cancer Center and acquired substantial upgrades of previously exsiting equipment and acquired additional new major equipment. The main facility is housed in centrally located space and is available to trained users 24 hours a day, seven days a week by key-card access. Current major instrumentation includes four fully florescence-activated cell sorters, six flow analyzers and magnetic- and microfluidic-based cell sorters. The Resource is directed by Dr. Christine Beeton and Mr. Joel Sederstrom, who have over ten and 15 years of experience in flow cytometry respectively, and is staffed by three full-time experienced flow cytometrists who perform operator-assisted cytometry, and assist users with data analysis. To ensure optimal use of services, CCSSR provides consultations, individually- tailored training, and protocols for sample preparation, flow analysis and cell sorting. This is a heavily used Shared Resource that provided service for 125 Cancer Center investigators during the last year, a substantial increase from 83 users in the first year of the CCSG award. Future plans include addition of new technologies and instrumentation for image- and mass-based cytometry that are pushing the boundaries of conventional flow cytometry and further expansion of space and research staff required for these new technologies and anticipated continued growth of CCSSR.